Adventures in Babysitting
by Dani2606
Summary: Edward agrees to help Bella out ... even though he can't even begin to imagine what he got himself into. Bella/Edward


AN: This story takes place sometime between Twilight and New Moon. I don't own Edward, Bella or anyone else from the Twilight-universe, so please don't sue me for using them to have some fun.

Oh, and Mrs. Peterson and Jamie are inventions of my own.

I know it's rather short, but it's only part one, and if you guys seem to like it, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Constructive criticism is always welcome but I really don't appreciate flames (I won't learn how to do better from a 'You suck!').

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If Edward knew one thing about his girlfriend, than this certain look she put on when she wanted something from him. Steeling himself for whatever might come at him next, he smiled at Bella when she took her seat next to him at their usual table in the cafeteria – wearing this certain look.

'Hey Edward. Did you see what Mike did to the poor frog in Biology? He practically cut it into innumerable tiny little pieces and then, when the teacher wasn't looking, threw them at Eric. It was sooo gross. And then –' Bella wanted to go on with her nervous ramble when Edward finally had enough of silently amusing himself about her behaviour and decided to put her out of her misery. Although a rambling Bella was always a nice thing to watch: Her cheeks got all red, her blood pressure rose noticeably and her eyes had this certain glint.

'Bella. Please be so kind and stop this nervous babbling. You're making me all woozy in the head. Just say what's troubling you. I bet it's not that bad.' He looked at her with his trademark grin – sweet enough to give the tooth fairy caries. Bella took a deep breath to steady her breathing and calm her racing heart, now not only nervous because of what she wanted to ask of him but also because of what his grin did to her.

'Okay, here goes. Before I ask you, just remember that you don't have to do it and that you can still think about it and don't have to answer right away, okay? It's just an idea, and if you really don't feel like it or –'

'You're doing it again, Bella.' Edward laughed and smirked when she glared at him.

'Just tell me what's troubling you and I promise I'll help you solve whatever problem you have.'

Looking at him one more time to make sure he meant what he said – although he always did when talking to her – she took another deep breath, exhaled and took up all her courage. 'Mrs. Peterson asked me to watch Jamie while she's gone for the evening. I thought it sounded like fun at the time, so I said yes. But then I realized that being alone with a four year old for more than ten minutes is a lot to ask of someone who is considered by at least four people to be the biggest klutz in the world. So I asked her whether you could come too and help me watch Jamie and she agreed on the condition that we "keep our hormone-driven teenager-hands to ourselves". I told her it was no problem and that you were a perfect gentleman and loved children, and she gave in – and now I ask you formally to come babysit with me.' She looked at him with big eyes and asked him in that voice she knew he couldn't resist. 'Please?'

'Okay, first of all: Who would those four people be? I hope you don't count me as one of them, because I'm sure that somewhere out there there's an even bigger klutz than you, although … on second thought, I'm not entirely sure that's possible. Second: It was a good decision that you asked for assistance, you would have probably stuck him into the dishwasher. Third: It seems as if you already made my decision for me.' Edward said all of this without blinking and in a very serious tone. Bella, thinking that her special voice hadn't worked for the very first time, was too stunned to say anything for a few seconds. Then she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and how he desperately tried not to laugh.

'You're mean, you know that? I really believed you for a second!' Bella said and slapped him lightly on the arm, regretting it the next moment when a sharp sting reverberated through her hand.

'You know I'll help you anyway. I'm a perfect gentleman, forgot that? After you praising my good side to Mrs. Peterson I really have no other choice. Although I have to tell you: Some would probably say that sometimes kids are a little bit afraid of me. They can somehow sense that I'm not entirely human.' Edward said and kissed her fingers gently, knowing that the slap must have hurt her hand a little.

'Well, it's a deal then. I really have to go now, Jessica wants to tell me something _really important_. I'll see you tonight at eight at Mrs. Peterson's. Be on time! She doesn't like people who are late.' Bella rose from her seat next to him, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to find Jessica.

'Boy, she really has you wrapped around her little finger, huh?', Alice laughed next to him. 'Oh, now, don't growl at me like that. It's the truth, isn't it?' She jumped out of his reach quickly, winked at him and left the cafeteria. 'Oh, and have fun at babysitting!' She called over her shoulder when reaching the doorway.

'What have I gotten myself into?', Edward thought to himself while walking on automatic to his next class.


End file.
